disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Jaquin Power Up!
'Super Jaquin Power Up! '''is the 38th episode of Season 29. Summary Catboy discovers a jaquin crystal while trying to save the jaquins from Cruz, and when he uses his Key of Magic on it, he suddenly gains new jaquin powers from it like never before! Plot The episode begins at night where the PJ Masks are chasing Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, who have stolen a toy train. They were going too fast, so Gekko suggests to Catboy that they’ll catch them faster if he uses his Key of Magic to transform into Jaquin Boy. Catboy likes the idea as he pulls out his bracelet and holds up his Key of Magic to start transforming to Jaquin Boy. After the transformation, Jaquin Boy flew up into the air and stopped Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos by using his super jaquin wing wind to blow them off and send them flying into the trash. The PJ Masks then returned the train and shouted hooray, cause in the night, they’ve saved the day! After the nighttime mission was over, Connor was in his bed sleeping. But then, he had a dream and in it, was Catboy entering a dark cave where he finds a daytime sky blue and nighttime blue colored crystal shaped like a jaquin. It reminded Catboy of the crystal that PJ Robot found in HQ, only it was much different from it. Suddenly, Catboy felt a tingle in his pocket as he pulled out his Key of Magic and then inserts it into a hole that looked like a keyhole on the crystal, and as he turns it, the crystal suddenly glows, and a strange power snaked into Catboy’s body, and everything when white! Finally, Connor woke up to the light of the sun outside and Lucky was looking at him and asking him if he had another weird dream as Connor replied that he did and explained to his black cat friend about a jaquin shaped crystal in a cave in his dream. He wonders if the crystal might be real. Later at the DJC treehouse, Connor, Amaya, Greg, and their friends chatting and having some fun after what happened last night, but they were interrupted when Sofia gets a calls from Princess Elena who needs them to come to Avalor to check something she and her friends found, immediately. The gang heads to their treehouse, where the Gup-TD is fully charged and they take off to Avalor. Hours later, the Disney Junior Club finally arrive in Avalor where Princess Elena, Isabel Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe, and the jaquins are outside of the palace waiting for them. As they got out of their ship, the Disney Junior Club followed Elena and her friends into the palace, because Skylar’s brother, Nico, and his friends Ciela and Avion just arrived to tell them in the palace to tell them some urgent news and come with them to Mooncliff Mountain. As they arrived in Avalor, the Disney Junior Club met Elena and her friends inside and Sofia asks Nico what’s happened as Avion says that the jaquins in Mooncliff Mountain have gone missing. Migs was left worried and asked if Dulce and their kids, Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom are okay as Ciela says to him to not worry and that they are fine, but not for long if they don’t get to Mooncliff Mountain and keep them safe. Kwazii tells them to not worry and that they’ll get to Mooncliff Mountain to keep some of the uncaptured jaquins safe and find out who’s responsible for the other jaquins’ disappearance. Later, the Disney Junior Club, Elena, Mateo, Gabe, Naomi, and the jaquins arrived on Mooncliff Mountain just when Dulce and Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom appeared as Migs flew to them and lets out a deep sigh of relief as Zoom tells him that all the jaquins are gone, and they’re scared. Looking down at Zoom with comforting eyes, Migs tells him, Mingo, and Estrella to not worry for that Elena and her friends are here to help them save the jaquins and find out who has captured them. In the meantime, Dulce, Mingo, Estrella, and Zoom will stay and make sure that the other remaining jaquins are safe and out of trouble. That night, Kwazii, Sofia, Captain Jake and his crew, and the PJ Masks were with Elena, Mateo, Naomi, and Gabe searching for the jaquins or the kidnapper. It was getting tricky for them to find either of them, so Owlette suggests to Catboy to use his Key of Magic to transform into Jaquin Boy and get a bird’s eye view. But Catboy reminded her that last night when he tried to get the key to transform him, it gave him a shock and he didn’t want that to happen again. Owlette assures to him that it’ll be fine as Catboy hesitates, but then let’s out a heavy sigh and pulls out his Key of Magic, which gave him a little shock, but he managed to transform into Jaquin Boy anyway as he and Owlette flew together and suddenly, Jaquin Boy saw something that caught his eye. It was a cave, and he guessed that maybe the captured jaquins and possibly the kidnapper is in there. When Jaquin Boy and Owlette entered the cave, they found a giant daytime sky blue and nighttime sky blue colored crystal that was shaped like a jaquin. It was beautiful and real, just like in his dream. Jaquin Boy felt a tingle in his heart as if something was telling him to walk up to the crystal to find out what it does, and as he did, he wonders if it might glow again just like in his dream as he held out his hand and was about to touch it when Owlette grabs him by the other arm and tells him that they can find out what the crystal does later, because right now, Owlette pointed at something above them and to Jaquin Boy’s wide-eyed surprise, they found the missing jaquins, all held prisoner in roots for their prisons! Flying up, Owlette and Jaquin Boy tell the jaquins to not worry for that they’ll get them out as he uses his super jaquin muscles to do the job. But before Jaquin Boy can do that, he and Owlette heard a voice behind them and to their shock was none other than Cruz! When he demanded the two PJ Masks what they were doing here, they told him that they were here to free the jaquins that he has captured and demanded him back why he has captured them all as Cruz explains to them that he is not just capturing the jaquins, but also using them to lure Princess Elena and her friends in his trap just to have revenge on them for having the other jaquins imprison him after they’d rescued Chief Zephyr. However, he didn’t expect to see “two puny human kids” to walk in his trap, but it’ll have to do as he prepares to attack. Fortunately for both Jaquin Boy and Owlette, they dodged Cruz and Owlette used her super owl feathers to encircle Cruz and trap him up, but he broke free in seconds as he charged up to her, but Jaquin Boy stopped him by using his Gentlehaven magic to grow vines and manipulate them to grab him by the foot, and then toss him away from Owlette. Pulling his leg free, Cruz charged, only this time, to Jaquin Boy and the two began to fight. As they wrestled with each other, Cruz snarls at Jaquin Boy that even with jaquin powers, he doesn’t stand a chance against him, and he might as well just give up. But Jaquin Boy didn’t feel like giving up and snarls back at Cruz to not count on it as he jumps over him and used his super jaquin muscles to lift Cruz, and them throw him onto the ground, knocking him out. While Cruz was down, Jaquin Boy helped Owlette try and move the roots out of the way to free the other jaquins by using his aura claws, but it was taking a bit longer to cut them just as Cruz finally recovered from his knockout and was zooming towards Jaquin Boy and Owlette! Quickly, Jaquin Boy stops him with a force field of Maruvian magic and with a heavy sigh, Jaquin Boy went to fight him again! Although he had no time for this, Jaquin Boy still had to stop him from keeping the jaquins as prisoners with every ounce of magic power he had in him. However, Jaquin Boy was using so much of his Maruvian magic that he was starting to feel unconscious and it gave Cruz the right time to give Jaquin Boy a headbutt on the tummy and knock him out of the the air! But Jaquin Boy didn't give up that easily and got back up on his feet as Cruz could see that he's tough, but he'll have to see how tough as he gets back into the fight and he and Jaquin Boy grabbed each other and wrestled on and on! This could go on forever, Owlette thought when she got out to see the fight between the jaquin and the human, or so she thought when Cruz slapped Jaquin Boy with his wing and knocked him out of the air, and Jaquin Boy crashes onto the ground, then transforms back into Catboy. Running up to him, Owlette helped Catboy up and asked him if he was okay just when Elena and their other friends appeared to help them as Owlette tells them that Cruz is the one kidnapping the jaquins and turned to see him coming towards them. Elena and the jaquins tell everyone to get behind them as they got ready to fight him while Catboy recovers from his injuries and Owlette and the others took him back into the cave with the other jaquins still in their prisons for safety. Just then, Mateo saw the jaquin crystal and Catboy explains to him that he and Owlette found when they found the jaquins. Gabe and Naomi went up to get the jaquins out and Owlette and Gekko laid Catboy down as Kwazii used his healing power on him to heal him in seconds. After he got back on his feet, Catboy looked back at the jaquin crystal as Kwazii saw it too and asked Catboy what was he thinking. Still looking at the crystal, Catboy told Kwazii and their friends that the crystal from the PJ Masks HQ has given the PJ Masks new powers when PJ Robot found it, so maybe if only he touched the crystal, then maybe it will give him new powers also. But who knows what kind of powers it might give him though? Owlette and Gekko were unsure at first, but then decided that it’s worth a try and they let their leader give it a shot as he placed the palm his hand onto the crystal. However, nothing happened. Just then, Catboy notices a small hole in the crystal, but then discovers that it’s a keyhole. A keyhole for a key! Reaching into his pocket, Catboy pulled out his Key of Magic, looked down at it hoping that it’ll help, and as he inserts his key, Catboy turned it to the right when suddenly, the crystal began to shimmer, glow, and shine a blinding bright light! Glowing and sparkling blue light shot out of the crystal and encircles around Catboy with it’s power that then transfers into his heart, and made him float into the air. Meanwhile, Elena and the jaquins were still battling Cruz when all of a sudden, something bright stops them as they looked up to see a blue light emerge and stop in front of the full moon, and it’s wings slowly opened, revealing Catboy, who is now transformed into Jaquin Boy! Seeing him revived, Cruz flew up to get him, but Migs and Skylar stopped him as they fought but Cruz hits them back by throwing them onto the ground, and when Jaquin Boy saw that happen, he flew towards Cruz and headbutts him on the head, making him discover that he’s got a super jaquin headbutting power! After Cruz recovers with a shake of his head, he flies back towards Jaquin Boy who used his Avalor magic to send a blast of blue magic at him, then suddenly, stripes shot out of his wrist like his super cat stripes as he used them to lasso at Cruz, then spin him around, and throw him onto the ground. Seeing his wrists, Jaquin Boy discovered that he got super jaquin stripes! Then Cruz came charging again, but Jaquin Boy used his super jaquin dash at him and they clashed wing to wing when he stopped! As they parted wings, Jaquin Boy used his super jaquin wing wind to create a powerful blow to blow away Cruz and send him falling onto hard ground. Then as Cruz was back in the air, Jaquin Boy uses more of his Maruvian magic to stop the evil jaquin but that didn’t stop him as he was flying towards Jaquin Boy again. Cruz was getting even closer when suddenly, Jaquin Boy scratches his face with super jaquin claws, that were like his aura claws, then when Cruz tried to smack Jaquin Boy in the face, Jaquin Boy grew fangs and bit deep into Cruz’s paw, sending a painful surge and deep bite marks on it. Irritated by the pain, Cruz charges towards Jaquin Boy but before he could get closer to him, Jaquin Boy lets out a scream, but it didn’t sound like a scream, it sounded like a supersonic loud roar that knocks out Cruz and sends him crashing into the cave and he looked like he was bruised but that didn’t stop him from getting back in the fight just as Jaquin Boy appeared to tell Cruz that it’s all over. However, Cruz didn’t want to give up just yet as even in bruises and limping, Cruz got up on his shaky paws to fight Jaquin Boy again. But before he could pounce, Jaquin Boy flaps his jaquin wings again, and then glowing blue feathers shot out and scratches Cruz’s fur and skin. Finally, Jaquin Boy tells Cruz that it’s officially over as he uses his super jaquin feathers again to surround him (Cruz) in a forcefield of bigger jaquin blue feathers, and then, Kwazii appears to throw his magic net over Cruz so he wouldn’t escape this time. Later, Cruz is seen being locked up again and the cubs are seen acting as sentries for Cruz again as Zephyr thanks Princess Elena and her friends for freeing him and the other jaquins. Then looking down at Catboy, Naomi asks him what just happened to him when he inserted his Key of Magic into the jaquin crystal as he replied that it must’ve given him new powers, the same way the crystal in the PJ Masks’ HQ that PJ Robot found gave him, Owlette, and Gekko their new powers, and they’re awesome! And if it wasn’t for the jaquin crystal, Catboy wouldn’t have helped Elena and Migs, Skylar, and Luna into defeating Cruz once again. Owlette smiled and said to Catboy that those powers might come in handy soon as Gekko hopes that they might need them again and Catboy replied with a grin that they might and hopefully they do, which might come in handy in their next nightttime mission, as everyone laughs along, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Healing Power * Magic Net Villain Motives * Night Ninja: To steal a giant toy train * Cruz: To capture the jaquins to get revenge on them and Elena Trivia * Jaquin Boy gets new powers in this episode. * The jaquin crystal makes it’s first appearance. * The crystal from the PJ Masks' HQ is mentioned in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 29 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the Jaquins Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 29 images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 29 episodes Category:Transformation images